Tu ne l'aimes plus tu ne l'aimes pas
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: L'amour peut mener à la mort. Surtout quand on s'appelle Nepeta et qu'on y a cru des années durant. [JE HAIS RESUMER. M parce que sang... Et jpréfère pas salir la conscience des jeunes ... Ahah. Quelle blague. Bref, M parce que pas de M et que j'M faire chiay le monde. BDM. ]


**Disclaimer& petits trucs utilisables == **Rien ne m'appartient. Tout à cet enf... ce sadique d'Andrew Hussie AVEC SA MEGAPAUSE QUE ... Oui je me calme, je me calme, je me calme. Jvoudrais avoir un troll à moi. Et un poney. Et ... Ah non, pas de lusus, ça prend de la place.  
Bref. Je voulais écrire sur Nepy. Parce que Nepy elle roxxor du po..Du chaton-ronron ! Ah oui, elle roxxor tellement qu'elle est largement sous-exploitée ...  
Double bref.

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une larme.  
Une unique larme, perle adorable qui glisse sur une joue. Sur Ta joue. Pour tous ces mensonges qui se brisent. Pour la lueur diffuse qui tente vainement de te réchauffer, alors que tu ne sais même pas où tu es. Tu te souviens juste de ce que tu as vu...

Regarde maintenant.  
Regarde l'astre diurne éclairer la plaine devant toi. Regarde ses rayons jouer sur l'herbe verte, un peu jaunie sur les bords par son éclat. Tends la main. Baigne dans la chaleur du jour.  
Tes larmes n'en seront que plus froides ...

Tu n'ignorais pas que tu aurais si mal. La douleur d'une trahison n'est rien comparé à celle que tu ressens en ce moment. Le soleil n'y fait rien, sur ton visage, les sillons glacés continuent de déchirer ton être. Pourtant, tu te tais. Peut-être est-ce parce que les mots n'arrivent pas à trouver de sens dans ton esprit ? Tout est vide. Vide de sens, vide de consistance. Juste des lettres tracées dans un espace. Le néant ne ferait pas mieux.  
Autour de toi, le monde se tait. Je ne te plaindrais pas. Tu savais que ça devait arriver, et après tout ce temps pourtant tu continuais d'espérer, Nepeta...  
L'amour rend certainement aveugle. Et aveuglée, oh que oui, tu l'as été. Tu l'aimais, et l'aime, ça aussi tu en es sûre. Du bout d'une de tes griffes, tu déchires ton haut, entamant sans le sentir la peau de marbre gris. Le sang goutte de ces plaies dont tu n'as même pas conscience, au rythme de tes larmes, pour se confondre avec l'herbe.  
Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Tu ne le sais pas. Un besoin.

Tu basais la possibilité de votre vie ensemble, basais les fondations de votre amour sur celui qui Les avaient unis. Peu importe que des siècles soient passés depuis. L'amour transcende et l'espace, et le temps. Il n'a pas de maître, et tu espérais pourtant que dans sa clémence, Eros enverrait sa flèche se planter dans Son coeur ...  
Tu as espéré en vain, Nep.  
Leur relation avait dépassé les quatre quadrants qui couvrent ton corps, tableau vivant et ensanglanté. Inimaginable.  
La vôtre n'y trouva jamais sa place. Lamentable.  
Le soleil a laissé la place à une lune d'argent, maintenant. Et sur tes joues une traînée glacée te rappelle que tu as pleuré. Mais tu es immobile maintenant, impuissante. Tout s'est envolé tout à l'heure, et ni la rage ni la haine n'a su te le ramener. Alors tu as nié, et ta négation t'a fait perdre ta voix dans un cri.  
Puis sont venues les sanglots. Doux et gelés, sur ton visage de poupée. Le monde autour de toi a tenté de te consoler. Mais c'était peine perdue.

Ce qui a commencé dans une larme continuera dans l'incertitude ...  
Celui-ci continue de couler, et tu en es maintenant totalement entourée. Tes forces te quittent, peut-être. Tu n'en as aucune idée. Ni de ce que tu es, ni de ce que tu deviens. Tu sais juste que quand il coule, il ne peut s'arrêter.  
Mais c'est si agréable. De ne plus rien sentir. De partir...  
Il ne t'aimera jamais. Personne ne t'aimera jamais. Il n'y a que dans le sens de l'absolue négation que ce mot peut-être utilisé. Le sais-tu ? Toute mort est le jouet d'un 'jamais' qui s'est glissé dans l'engrenage d'une vie parfaitement orchestrée.  
Allongée dans ton propre sang, chlorophylle parmi l'herbe sombre, tu réalises que tu vas mourir.  
Et tu n'en a rien à faire.

Partir ... Il te hait sans doute, à l'heure qu'il est. Tu sais qu'il te reste une chose à faire, avant de mourir. Une chose bien plus importante, vu que tu trouves dans cette idée la force de te lever et de rentrer dans ton antre. Mettre la mort entre parenthèses. Et remplir une dernière mission.  
L'amour triomphera ...

Tu te traînes péniblement jusqu'à l'intérieur. Ca fait mal, l'entre deux. Est-ce ainsi que tes amis finiront, eux aussi ? Est-ce ainsi qu'ils souffriront ?  
Ou seras-tu la seule à autant repousser l'échéance ...

Te voilà rendue. Devant un mur, couvert de dessins. Tu peines maintenant à avancer. Tu ne sais plus, tu ne sais pas. Il ne veut plus de toi. Ca t'a fait mal n'est-ce pas ?  
Ton coeur s'essouffle, cherchant encore du sang à envoyer pour irriguer ton corps. Peu de temps, il te reste peu de temps.  
Sur un rocher, ce que tu utilisais pour leur parler vibre. Tu sais qui te contacte.  
Mais tu ne répondras pas.  
Tu ne répondras plus.  
D'une main tremblante, agitée par les soubresauts incontrôlables du corps qui se meurt, tu caresse ta plaie pour y recueillir une ultime couleur, et tracer sur le mur une croix. Tous ces couples te rendaient triste, rageuse, autrefois. Mais pas là.  
Tu es heureuse.  
Finalement. Tes yeux se ferment, et tu ne sens pas le sol lorsque tu t'effondres. Enfin, tu es en paix.

Ce qui a commencé par une larme s'est clôturé dans le sang. Maintenant le tableau est achevé, et dans ta vie est venu se glisser un jamais qui a tout fait foirer.

La peine qui t'a emportée est l'une de ces vagues qui dévaste tout, et ton corps, et ton âme, pour te laisser achevée sur le sable d'une plage. Et tu as beau te débattre et tenter de survivre, tu savais dès le début que toute tentative était vaine. Enfin tu sais que le repos t'attends. Tu vois alors que les dernières gouttes de ton sang quittent ton coeur et que ton souffle s'immobilise, tu vois l'amour ...


End file.
